


You're In Treble, Draco Malfoy

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Series: DrarryLand2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cohabitation, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Panic Attacks, Silence Issues, bad singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: Harry, though terrible at it, finds comfort in singing. Not everyone around him is too pleased about it, especially when it sounds like the mating call of a blast ended skrewt, but it keeps him happy. Draco's not sure his eardrums can handle living in the same dorm room with Harry's screeching symphonies.





	You're In Treble, Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> *Trigger warning for mentioned panic attacks* Harry has an issue with silence caused by his upbringing at the Dursley's. 
> 
> Rated T for language and mention of sexual situation.

“Is there a kneazle dying in here? What the fuck is that noise?!” The warbling ruckus that greeted Draco’s ears was accompanied by a soft pattering of water indicating the shower was on. He dropped his trunk at the end of the bed and looked around the new dorm room.

It was chaos; clothes and books strewn everywhere, broom thrown across the other bed. There was a trail of quidditch gear leading towards the bathroom, glaring red and absolutely filthy. “A Gryffindor, really? Merlin, I hope it’s not Weaselbee.” Draco sighed and went about ignoring the earsplitting, and frankly insulting, chaos emanating from the shower.

Fifteen minutes passed when the water finally stopped, as did the cacophony of noise. He turned around to berate the musical menace when he was greeting by the sight of a mostly naked Harry Potter clad only in a towel. “Fuuuuuck.” Draco shook his head to regain his mental balance. “I mean, what the fuck Potter?! Are you a Fwooper? I’m going to lose my mind if I have to listen to that every day.”

“Would you rather hear me wank instead?”

“Why in Merlin's name would you sing while you wank? That was not an image I needed, thank you.”

Harry laughed. “I’m just taking the piss, Malfoy. I like to sing sometimes, that's all.”

“Is that what that was? Singing?”

“I know I’m not very good, but I’m not making a career out of it, so don’t worry.”

“I’m more worried about my eardrums than your career.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Anyway, welcome back to Hogwarts, I’ll be your roommate for the next year. Let's call a truce, yeah?”

“Can you put some pants on first?”

Harry snorted. “Afraid of a little skin, Malfoy?”

“It’s more the glittering muscles.” Harry’s eyebrow rose. “I mean, uh bullocks, just put a bloody shirt on, Potter.” Harry laughed and went to pull off the towel. Draco let out an indignant squeak, that he would forever deny, and averted his eyes.

“Relax Draco, I’m wearing pants. I planned ahead.”

“That’s a first.” Draco turned to follow Harry to his side of the room where he removed the towel and pulled on a tight white t-shirt. Draco sighed. “That is not much better,” he mumbled under his breath.

“What?” Harry pulled his wand from his waistband and flicked it above his head, righting the chaos around the room and flinging his quidditch gear towards the hamper.

“Well, that’s right convenient.”

“Yeah, spent time at the Weasleys’ this summer. I learned a few things.”

Draco huffed and crossed his arms. “I see. How’s the Weaselette then? Will I have to deal with silencing spells and locked rooms?”

Harry blushed. “Ah, no. Benefits of being single, I guess. What about you?”

“I’m a former Death Eater, Potter, who is going to date me? I’m more likely to end up in an arranged marriage.”

“You’re not a Death Eater anymore and for your information, I would. Or I’d at least like to take you for a test drive.” Harry winked. Yes, he had learned MANY things over the summer, like how he was bisexual with an inclination towards men, Charlie Weasley was an excellent kisser, and he had a thing for blondes; especially witty, light-eyed ones. Why waste the opportunity being presented to him by acting shy?

“Wha...wait, I am not a broom Potter!”

Harry snorted. “Muggle expression, Draco. How about you start calling me Harry? Truce?” Draco rolled his eyes and took Harry’s offered hand.

“Oh alright, Po—Harry, but if I hear you singing again I’m calling it off.” Harry laughed and Draco answered with a small smile.

However, that wasn’t the last time Draco heard Harry sing. It turned out he had a habit of singing in the shower, when he was studying, when he was nervous, any time really. If Harry wasn’t singing, he was humming, and it was starting to drive everyone spare. Once, Harry had been hit with a silencing spell and the resulting quiet affected Harry so much, he had a panic attack.

Draco began to notice a pattern: when Harry was happy it was a muggle pop tune, sad was a slow Warbeck song; when he was feeling silly it was some comedic show tune, and when he was serious it was a classical piece of some sort. Harry’s musical range was surprisingly eclectic, but it didn’t stop it from sounding like a herd of hippogriffs trampling on overturned mandrakes. Draco wasn’t shy about telling Harry so, who would laugh it off and shrug, saying, “I know, but it makes me happy.”

Draco couldn't argue that; he and Harry had become sort-of-friends. They still had some underlying tension, but no one could tell whether it was from the past or the new found sexual energy Granger kept hinting at during the eighth year parties. There were only so many times you could stick them in a closet before Harry began his most serious and terrifying rendition of Celestina Warbeck’s  ‘A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love.’ That was when Draco’s appreciation of Harry’s singing began and he didn’t mind when it kept getting them out of awkward situations.

It wasn't until two weeks before holiday break that everything came to a head. A first year finally snapped and shouted a silencing spell at Harry. “Why doesn’t anyone shut him up?! I’m trying to study and I can’t concentrate with that awful noise.”

The Great Hall went so silent that the only thing you could hear was Harry’s harsh breathing. The rumor had spread that you never throw a silencing spell at Harry, but apparently this one didn’t know. Collectively, everyone spun towards Harry and watched as he began to panic in his silence. He leapt up and ran towards the doors. Draco looked to Granger and Weasley, who nodded, before taking off after Harry.

Draco found Harry curled up in bed, his lips frantically forming silent lyrics. Draco immediately took off the spell and was treated to the worst screeching yet. He laughed and crawled into bed with Harry; wrapping him in his arms, whispering comforting words, while Harry calmed and quieted.

“I’m sorry for hurting your ears.” He snuggled into Draco’s side, feeling warm and safe.

“No need to apologize, Harry. I’m used to it.” Harry began humming a melodic tune, but it wasn’t one Draco recognized. “What are you singing?”

“I'm bare-boned and crazy for you…” Harry trailed off again, slowly falling asleep.

“Do you mean it, Harry?” Draco whispered hopefully.

Harry snuggled tighter into his arms and nodded.

With light fingers under Harry’s chin, Draco lifted his face to place a kiss on his lips. “We’ll talk tomorrow. Sleep now.” The silence that answered him was broken by a light snore and Draco knew it was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> House: Rowandark  
> Board Position: 10  
> Class: CHARMS - Fluff  
> Prompt, Rolled 1, Prompt A: Fic: A new nextdoor neighbor/roommate keeps singing very badly at all hours of the night. Must include the word "earsplitting"  
> Word Count: Min 450, Max 1150


End file.
